What Comes After the Storm?
by The-Orthodox
Summary: InuKag. Kagome wants what Kikyo has. What happens when a twist of fate gives it to her, along with a personality never intended?
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Yay! Another fic! ((hears groans coming from readers)) tsk tsk. Making conclusions right before you've seen what I have to offer. What would your mothers say? Trust me, this time I have planned out EVERY chapter. I have the overall outline and each and every chapter overview written on 18 pages back to front in PEN.

"So what?" you say? "18 pages, big deal," you state? Well I say it's pretty good considering that they are OUTLINES... well...no...deeper than that, more like summaries. Short, condensed summaries. I have written everything out and make it out to be 15 chapters not including the prologue and epilogue. And if you still don't trust that I have it all and won't abandon this fic like I did my first one, then I will tell you that I plan to make the 14th and 15th chapters just a little longer than the rest. Considering that I have to fit in the climax and a few flashbacks in order to explain everything and I mean EVERYTHING. I hope...

Oh! before I forget. All my other fics are on hiatus until I get this one off my mind. In other words: compleated. But I promise I won't start anything new and leave this in the dust like my other fics. Okay? Okay!

In any case, I wont leave reading this exceedingly long author's note any longer. On with my fic!

* * *

What Comes After the Storm? 

Prologue

Not everyone lives the dream of a fairy-tale life.

Most face troubles and challanges, each on a different basis.

Some face them on a daily basis, but each with a different intensity.

Few face challanges on a daily basis with great intensities, but each for a different length of time.

Even fewer face these trials on a daily basis, in intense conditions, for a long period of time.

These are the people who wish the lived fairy-tale lives, the kind where trouble is scarce and easily avoidable. Yet, a great many variables eliminate these wishes, and make them only dreams. Dreams that will forever be a thing of the imagination.

The protagonist in this story is of the few who live intense challanges on a daily basis. It has been this way for over a decade.

**

* * *

**

**A/N:** Hah. That was short. To make it up to you guys I'll put up a chapter longer than those I usually do. But because of the long author's note in the beginning, I won't keep you here any longer. ((hears cheering)). Inconsiderate bums... oh! Not you guys! Never you guys! I just have to say that the first chapter will be up very soon...at least when I get 3 reviews (my friend will review... I just know it. So it's only 2 reviews you have to give me!) sly grin. Just to let you know, the 1st chapter may be up as early as tomorrow... depending on the reviews I get.


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Happy holidays!! Yes, I know that the greeting is a little late, but it's better than never! Just to tell you guys, I will have my second chapter up very soon, for I am writing it as you read this. I hope you guys have enjoyed your holidays (and caught your 40 winks)! So, without further ado. I present to you, the first chapter!

* * *

What Comes After the Storm?

Chapter 1

An apple-shaped alarm clock was my first greeting of the day. Yet it came unwelcomed. The enraging ringing soon turned to muffled cries as it joined most of my clothes in a pile on the floor.

Why did people have to wake up so early for school? Why did I have to go when the only thing to look forward to was daily torture? Because of education.

Everyone was always telling me that it was for the good of my education, it's best for my education, or my education needed me to do this. Everything always revolved around my eduaction. Screw my eduaction, what about me?

Well, it was about me. Sort of. But if it was good for me, why did it cause me such pain?

After digging around for a while, I got my uniform out of the pile and noticed the colour. Green. How ironic.

I had always harbored feelings of envy for my older sister. She had everything going for her: the looks, the poise, and the popularity. The perfect triple threat. She had everyone wrapped around her finger. She would say one word and could make the world bow down before her, waiting for her command.

I would never bow down, not when there was nothing to gain. All I wanted was to be shown a little kindness, just a litte warmth to know that I was worth something in her eyes. I guess all this time I was bowing down, waiting for a command that would never come.

I looked into my dresser mirror, trying to see a resemblance to her, hoping to find beauty where it didn't exist. My grandma, Kaede, said I was at one time, prettier than my sister. Prettier than that irridecent queen whom nothing even compared to. I tried to see it in my reflection. I couldn't find it.

How could I even compare when no one else has even come close? In my lifetime of sixteen years, I have only seen one being who could almost rival that of my sister's beauty. My father. No, my father did not look like a woman. It was his inner being that was so beautiful. The lively soul within his body that made him glow with radiance. I think that is what grandma Kaede meant about me. But it is hard to say, I have not seen my dad since he was in that casket, right before he was lowered into the earth six years ago.

I felt something wet trickle down the length of my cheek. I wiped that something away and whispered to myself.

"Now is no time to lose it, the bus is almost here." And as if on que, something pipes up and speaks from within my pile of clothes.

"Kagome, Kaede tells me to tell you that the bus is here."

A creepy feeling all of a sudden overcomes me and forces me to scream.

"MY ALARM CLOCK IS POSSESED!!"

It was quite a funny sight to behold, really. A raven-haired, teenage girl with stormy-blue eyes jumping up and down, yelling about possesion and alarm clocks.

Come to think of it, I don't know many people with black hair and blue eyes. The only person I can think of at the moment is Billy Martin from the band Good Charlotte. I'm not really sure if his hair is really black, but I'm pretty sure it is. Oh, look at me blush. He he he. I must admit that I am totally obsessed over him. He is just so... Oh, sorry, that was compleatly random.

(**A/N: **Trust me, this has nothing to do with the story line whatsoever. You'll see an explination of why I put this pointless paragraph here in the author's note at the end of this chapter.)

Childish words chased my thoughts away and back to the pile containing one possibly evil, apple-shaped alarm clock.

"Kagome, did you hear me?" A head poked out of the pile and I recognised the little voice to be Shippo's.

"Oh, I'm sorry Shippo. Tell Kaede that I'll be right down."

I made my way down to the first floor of my house by way of the stairs. Sadly, I did it just in time to see my sister fling herself from the stairs to right where I was standing. Like a deer caught in headlights.

"Kik...yo can't...breathe..." I managed to choke out.

"Good, you'll get some cardiovascular exercise."

I was just about to tell her that that made no sence, when she leaped off of me, made a mad dash to the school bus, and left me at the bottom of the steps. The bus honked for the last time and left, leaving me trying to run after it. Now that was cardiovascular exercise.

Oh don't worry, I made it to school. It's just that I had to get through sleet--did I mention it was winter?--and a couple of frenzied dogs. But the fact that I got there in the middle of second period was no picnic for me.

"Miss Higurashi, glad you could make it," drawled out my science teacher (**A/N:** I don't want to think up names.). "But, it's a pity that you couldn't have had... freshened yourself up a little like... Kikyo for instance." Kikyo flashed her most charming grin.

"Oh, don't worry teach," said one of Kikyo's friends I belived was named Hiten. "She always looks like crap."

I felt my temper boil as I watched four fifths of the class laugh at my expense. I saw them to be part of Kikyo's posse. (**A/N: **It's a split classroom grade 11/12) The remaining six consisted of the chess club and my friend Sango. I felt greatly relived when she saved me by speaking up.

"So, what was that about perpetual motion, professor?" I could have sworn I heard half the class groan.

The second period went by and along with it went recess--complimented with a few cracks at me--and third period. It was lunch time, the best and worst time of the day.

Lunch never varied between those two extreames. It was either I'd get left alone, or I would be dissed worse than if I was in class. What a sad life I lived.

"Hey gorgeous," someone said from behind me. I turned my head and only saw Miroku. "What, Bitch? I wasn't talking to you, I was talking to this lovely lady over here."

He walked over to the other side of the table and put his arm around Sango's shoulder. I should have known.

"So mistress, would you care to dine with me?" he said in he huskiest voice he could manage. "And maybe after, I could talk you into bearing my children? Doesn't that sound a lot better than sitting with a freak? God knows it comes from her dad."

I could have sworn I heard the final straw I was grasping onto break within my mind. Snap. Although it could have been Sango slapping Miroku.

"Shut up!" I rose to my feet and stared him square in the eye. The cafateria turned silent, hanging onto my every word. And I think, for an instant, Miroku saw my eyes bleed red. Or at least in his imagination.

"I am sick and tired of all of you saying God knows what behind my back! But I can't take that. What I can't take is when you, or anyone else for that matter, saying shit about my father. He was a respectable man and died with honour! I doubt any of you could acheve the same!"

I sat back down and watched him and his fellow gang members form a circle around the table which Sango and I shared. I wasn't intimidated. Not in the least. But that didn't stop my knees from shaking.

"Listen here wench," said Inuyasha this time. "We don't give jack shit about your life story. But no one gets off talking to a member, any member, of my gang like that. I know you're stupid, but try to get this through your little ugly brain. We're better than you. You owe us for living in this world. We are nobles and I am king. You are but a vassal. A tiny, peasant vassal. Do you want me to show you what we do to unobiding vassals?"

Inuyasha motioned to someone in his group and I was all of a sudden afraid of what might happen to me. I curled slightly into a ball, expecting to feel pain of some sort. Everything always involved pain. My body invollentarily shook, and I tried my best to keep the tears I so longed to shed at bay. Yet they escaped anyway.

I was scared. Oh, so scared. I wanted someone to comfort me, to hold me, to tell me everything would be all right. Like my dad. I wanted my dad. I wanted him to make everything bad go away. But that wish wouldn't be granted. And so I sat, clutching my legs to my chest. For when I was huddled, I felt safe.

"Kagome. Kagome? Kagome wake up." I opened my eyes, only to see a blinding light. Was that heaven? No, it couldn't be. Heavenly lights didn't hurt my eyes.

"Oh Kagome, I'm so glad you're awake," I recognised the voice to be Sango's. "I'm so sorry. I couldn't do anything to stop them. Oh, you have a nasty lump on your head. Maybe you should take the day off. Do you want me to come with you? It would be safer if I joined you. Oh, but are you sure you can walk home. No, it would be silly for you to walk home. Here, I'll phone a cab. I'm terribly sorry all this hap-."

"Sango, I'm fine," I managed to interrupt after opening my eyes. "I can walk home, see- ARRG!" I concluded that getting up too fast was not good for me.

"Kagome! Maybe you should go home for the rest of the day. I'm going to call a taxi," before I could stop her, she whipped out her cell phone and called a number on speed dial. "Hello? Uncle Joe? I'm so sorry for bothering-. Oh, it's no problem? Great. I need a taxi at the school, how fast can you get here? Twenty minutes? Wonderful. Bye. Yeah, happy holidays to you too. Bye." She flipped her phone closed and stored stored it into her handbag.

"Great! We have just enough time to sign you out through the front office." I was entirely greatful to Sango for being so kind to me.

I walked with her to the office and we signed myself out. Sango told me that she would take all my homework to my house after school. And in no time at all, I was home. I asked the driver if I was to pay him, but he refused, saying it was just a good deed.

But during the ride home I recalled all the day's events. I realized that I didn't have a single regret.

**

* * *

A/N: Okay, I said that I would explain why I put a certain paragraph in this chapter. It's because, frankly, I was bored and I wanted to put little things about me into my fic. As you can probably conclude from the sentance I just wrote, and my "Billy Martin" paragraph, I am OBSESSED over Billy! I won't creep you out by going into littte irrelevant details but I will tell you something else relating to me in this chapter.**

You remember the part where Kagome said 6 years ago her father died? And it says that she is 16. If you do the math, you will see that her dad died when she was 10. I don't think I need to tell you any more because I think you can figure it out from there.

Why I told you this little bit of info? I dunno. I just don't want to be a stranger to my little, tiny group of reviewing fans.

Remember to review! And if there's anything I need to fix up, please drop me a line! I appreciate little things like that!

Quoth me: BILLY IS DAMN GORGEOUS! D


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Aaah, I'm sorry for not reviewing for almost 3 months. I got lazy. Anyway, happy Easter to those of you out there! Now, on to the crap I made... erm... story... o.O

* * *

What Comes After the Storm? 

Chapter 2

"Blam!"

I winced at the sound the door made as it slammed into the doorframe, and earnestly wished I hadn't done that. I heard Kaede calling me from the kitchen, a few rooms away. She must have registered the noise to have been made by me.

"Kagome! Where have ye been?" Kaede inquired. "It is well past six and school ended three hours ago!" I could hear her footsteps comming closer.

All in one instant, I was filled with growing fear. What would she think of my bruises? What if she told a teacher for me? I would be in even more trouble with different gang around my highschool campus. And God help anyone who didn't know how deep I was in for it.

Before my mind could come up with anymore logical thoughts, I bolted. I ran straight down the hall and up a few stairs into the one safe room in the house, the attic.

I quietly shut the door and let my body fall to the floor, all the while leaning on the door. I never usually am the one to run from things. I thought of the other options I could have done. Why hadn't I just grabbed a sweater? It wouldn't have taken too long. I listened to Kaede's footsteps passing right under my hiding spot. Oh well, no use crying over spilt milk.

I looked around and remebered how I used to love the attic. It held all reminants of my past: the ball I used to love to bounce as a child, the dolls my father had bought for me, the chalk I used to draw hopscotch line with when I would play with my sister.

I moved to the far corner of the attic to where I knew the pictures would be held. I blew the dust that had settled over the years off the boxes, and I instantly began to cough. The end result left me falling on the floor. I hope Kaede didn't hear that. I waved the dust particles away and continued my actions. The box held pictures of the family, pictures of my sister, pictures of my sister in numerous beauty contests, numerous dresses, numerous poses, and with numerous people. Frankly, there were numerous pictures of my sister! And yet, none of them held the image of my father and my sister together.

That made me think. Was she ashamed of father? Did she not love him? Everyone loved my father. Well, that could be a biased opinion. In all my years, I have never heard my sister tell my father that she loved him. It made me wonder if she really did. She certainly didn't give the impression that she did. But that couldn't be possible. How could someone not love my father?

My father. A smile graced my lips as I thought about him. I loved him. Maybe I loved him a little more than any normal daughter should. But it was still considered daughterly love.

Tears came to my eyes. I tried to wipe them away, but they kept comming back. Like little army reinforcements, constantly trying to win the dubious war of wetting my cheeks.

I picked up a photo of my dad encased in glass. He was smiling, showing that award-winning grin that chamed so many people including my mother. I found it strange for him to be smiling. I was constantly in pain, and there he was. Smiling.

A feeling like anger swept over me like wildfire, taking everything and replacing it with fury. Why was he smiling? I was compleatly positive that he cared, and yet it loked like he was mocking me, taunting me, telling me how worthless I really was.

I couldn't take it. I smashed that horrid picture with its picture frame into the ground, forcefully trying to plow it through the floor-boards.

The glass shattered, and I saw sybolized through the shards, the wrong I had commited.

Tears came flooding down my cheecks again, but this time I made no attempt to stop them. What had I done? I was now surrounded with little pieces of glass, each one showing the wrong. I picked up a couple of shards of glass, getting little cuts all over my hands in the process. I didn't mind, I just wanted to undo what wasn't intended.

My eyes wandered to the picture and I noticed a little piece of something stuck to the back. I flipped the photograph over and found a note written in my father's messy scrawl taped to the picture. I ripped it off, not caring how part of the note got teared, and slowly began to read.

"To Kagome," I read aloud from the note.

"To see the rain.  
To face a storm.  
To be lost in the downpour,  
and to never find home."

As the last few words left my mouth, a wave of confusion washed over me. What did he mean? Was he talking about my situation? Did he know what my life was like? I think he did.

My dad was a psychic. Weird job, I know. But his predictions were alwas correct. At least in my eyes. Skeptics belived that those were all coincidences, that they happened because the brain wanted it to, then relating to the reading. I didn't belive in what the skeptics said. I had faith in my dad's predictions.

But if what my dad said was true, what did it mean? I had an idea, but it wasn't a good one.

What if my dad referred the precipitaion to my daily abuse? Would that mean by facing my troubles, I would be lost and unable to escape? But my elementary teachers were always telling me that by facing your troubles, things will get better. I was reciving mixed maessages, but my dad was always right.

I concluded that logically, never being able to escape would mean never coming home, or coming to a place of solitude, a place to belong. But then the thought came to me. How could I escape "the downpour"? I thought of my loved ones and realized that I had only three - and a half. Would Sango, Shippo, Kaede, or even Kikyo help me? I denied that thought. Kikyo wouldn't help me and I couldn't put the rest in danger of living the same life as me. I just couldn't do that to them. They were the few loved ones I had left, and I couldn't lose the only lifelines I had.

I would rather face the storm. But then, what comes after the storm?

**

* * *

A/N:** Weeelll, that was fun. Just for the sake of random gloating... I made up that poem! Actually, I had this chapter written out months ago, and at that time it seemed awesome. Now I feel bad. I'm sorry if I made kagome seem a little OOC. I don't usually do 1st person stories so it may be a little awkward... Not to say that it already is... Ahh, as I'm writing this, I am seriously doubting my writing powers. Anyway, sorry for the delay. Not that anyone other than my friend has actually reads this crap... Make me feel happy and review mmkay? 


End file.
